Asesina de Corazones
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Nanoha, también conocida como la "asesina de corazones" nunca volvería a creer en el amor, sin embargo su pensamiento sera dramáticamente cambiado. -Pésimo Summary- One-shot 100% NanoFate AU.


**Asesina de Corazones.**

 **Disclaimer:** MSLN no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a la vecina y mucho menos a la señora María que atiende la tiendita de la esquina.

 _Hola criaturitas de la sensualidad~ Aquí les traigo un One-shot en disculpa a la gran demora de todas mis historias anteriores y así. Espero que les guste lectores sensuales~_

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesar al sentir los rayos del sol intentado adentrarse ante ellos, solté un gruñido como queja para luego levantarme completamente. Hoy era lunes otro día de escuela, otro día más para demostrar quién era la Asesina de Corazones.

-¿A quién le destrozaré el corazón ahora?-Me dije a mi misma para luego sonreír.

¿Qué? ¿Se les hace cruel? Pues este es mí día a día, así son los días de mi vida diaria, la gran Takamachi Nanoha. Yo, la chica que te seduce, te hace creer que le importas, te hace feliz por cierto tiempo y antes de que lo pienses estarás de rodillas viendo tu corazón en pedazos pisoteado en el suelo por mi pie, mientras te sonrió "tiernamente".

Me levante con más animo de mi cama lista para refrescarme en mi baño de todas las mañanas, al salir me puse mi típico uniforme, obviamente arreglado para verme más sensual y linda. Para que mis presas sean más fáciles de atrapar. Me revise de pies a cabeza en el espejo por quinta vez. Todo perfecto.

Salí de mi casa sin prisas, siempre voy temprano a clases, es un hábito que tengo desde pequeña. Amo ser puntual. También soy puntual en eso de matar corazones, un mes, no más. Es lo máximo que puedo soportar a alguien.

-¡Ya ni saludas!-

No me digne a voltear ante aquel grito, igual ya sabía de quien era, seguía con mi caminar tranquilo hasta que la presencia de mi mejor amiga se hizo presente a lado de mí.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, no te vi.-

-Mentirosa.-

Mi castaña amiga solo se rió para luego sacar una lista extra larga que llevo arrastrando durante el camino. En la lista se encontraban varios nombres, todos los nombres de los chicos de nuestra escuela.

-Bueno, Lou Karachi, asesinado.- tacho con rojo el nombre de mi "ex".

-Y bien muerto.- complete con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al llegar a la escuela todos parecía tan diferente, a mi alrededor solo miraba personas felices hablando entre ellos y murmurando cosas inentendibles. Mire con confusión a Hayate y ella me miró de la misma forma.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Hayate había agarrado del suéter a una chica que pasaba por nuestro lado platicando con sus amigas.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo anda tan sonriente?- la chica la miraba con terror.

-B-bueno yo no sé nada…-

-Toda esta felicidad es obra de Harlaown-san.- nos respondió una de sus amigas.

\- ¿Chrono?- respondí dudosa, como él podría hacer eso, digo, después de haber roto su corazón hice que sus ánimos bajaran al inframundo.

-No. Su hermana.-

-¿¡Hermana!?- ellas asintieron.

-Acaba de inscribirse en la escuela. Y desde que entro es inevitable no sonreír.-

Hayate y yo íbamos a hacer más preguntas pero el timbre nos lo impidió, dejando libres a las alumnas, comenzamos a caminar directo a nuestro salón de clases. Al llegar nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. El asiento que estaba atrás de mí se encontraba vació, era de Lou-kun, creo que no soporto la ruptura, pobre.

-Bueno chicos, hay una nueva alumna. Hagan que se sienta como en su casa. Por favor pasa.-

Todos miramos con atención a la entrada para ver a la nueva alumna, entro con tranquilidad y ¡WOW! Vaya que era hermosa. Durante todo el mes que anduve con Chrono nunca la había visto, de seguro era la hermana que me dijo que estaba estudiando en España.

Dueña de una sedosa y larga cabellera rubia que daba envidia, un cuerpo delgado que hacía ver el uniforme como el mejor conjunto de ropa del mundo. Unas piernas blancas y largas de muy buen ver, y su busto, increíble era el doble de grandes que cualquier chica de esta escuela. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, sus ojos, esos ojos de un color borgoña muy raros he de decir, sin embargo hipnotizadores.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown, espero llevarme bien con todos.- me dejo ciega y culpo ese brillo que salió a la vez que ella sonrió.

-Bien Harlaown-san, tome asiento atrás de Takamachi-san.- el maestro me miró.- Takamachi-san por favor levante su brazo para que Harlaown-san pueda verla.-

No lo pensé dos veces y levante mi brazo derecho. Su sonrisa se ancho al verme y juro por todos los dioses que esa sonrisa solo iba dirigida a mí, que me parta un rayo si no. ¿Espera? ¿Por qué estoy… así?... Ay no… No, no de nuevo.

-Mucho gusto Takamachi-san- se agacho para quedar a la altura de mi oído y susurrarme- yo seré la que reviva tu corazón.- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello.

Iba a decir algo pero la clase ya había comenzado y ella se sentó atrás de mí. Y sé que no fue mi imaginación, sentí su mirada clavada en mí toda la jornada de clases hasta que estas acabaron. Literalmente.

Paso toda una semana, una semana de intentos fallidos al querer hablarle, ella simplemente me daba la espalda y se iba por el lado contrario de mí.

 _-¿Y esta quien chingados se cree?-_ bufé al fallar una vez más este día.

Las clases habían pasado, ya nos encontrábamos en la última hora de clases este día, y por andar metida en mis pensamientos la profesora me llamo la atención y me mando a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo individual. Que suerte la mía.

Todo dio un giro de 360º gracias a esa chica nueva, ahora la escuela que era tristeza y oscuridad por parte de los hombres gracias a mí, cambio a hombres felices y luz en cualquier lugar.

 _-Esa chica me sacara canas verdes un día de estos.-_ pensé mientras intentaba agarrar un libro que me ayudaría con mi trabajo, ni estando de puntitas lo consigo agarrar. Odio ser tan enana.

-Bueno si lo vemos del lado lógico, es imposible que te saque canas verdes.- me alcanzo el libro para luego dármelo, la que lee la mente ahora, ¿algo más que quieres que me sorprenda y haga todo lo posible por ocultar aquella dicha sorpresa?

-Hasta que te dignas a hablarme correctamente.- ella solo me sonrió.

-¡Oh! No tienes nada que agradecer chaparrita.- se atrevió a burlarse de mí. La pagará caro.

Antes de que pudiese articular palabra ella puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y acerco su rostro demasiado al mío, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas adornándome con un sonrojo lo más probable. Ella sonrió por lo que acababa de causar.

-Takamachi-san es muy mala con los hombres. – sonreí con orgullo ante eso olvidándome de la cercanía de nuestros rostros y el hecho de que me había aprisionado poniendo un brazo en cada lado de mi cabeza. – Me ha costado alegrarles el día. –

-No deberías de hacer eso, cuando ellos son los que arruinan el día de las chicas con sus estupideces. –

-Que un chico te haya lastimado el corazón no significa que todos lo hagan y que tú puedas hacer eso con sus corazones. –

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo o no hacer? –

-Bueno…- se fue acercando más y más hasta hacer desaparecer los centímetros que nos separaban.

Sentí un toque suave y húmedo sobre mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron más por aquella sorpresa. Fate T. Harlaown, la hermana de mi ex, me estaba besando, y lo peor ¡lo estaba correspondiendo! ¿Cuándo? Ni idea.

-Ya te dije, yo reviviré tu corazón.- me dijo cuándo se separó de mí.

Sostuvo mi mano y comenzó a caminar a quien sabe dónde, mientras que yo seguía sin salir del shock en el que me había metido. Ya hasta las quinientas reaccione y miré a mi alrededor. Nos encontrábamos en la azotea.

-Mi corazón no necesita que lo revivan, ya que él no está muerto.-

-Entonces lo curare.-

-¡Tampoco está herido!- y una vez más evade mi espacio personal.- Deja de acercarte tanto. –

-No me mientas. – ¿que con esa mirada de cachorrito regañado? – Déjame curar tu corazón. –

-¿Por qué crees que necesito que lo cures? – aparte mi mirada de sus ojos borgoña pero ella me hizo verla sosteniendo mi barbilla con sus manos.

-Porque lo miró. – Sonrió – Solo te pido un tiempo. –

Maldición. Otra vez este sentimiento, no, no quiero sufrir de nuevo. Mi corazón no soportaría una segunda vez.

-Yo no soy como él. Puedes contarme tu historia Nanoha. –

Me jalo de nuevo del brazo guiándome hasta la esquina de la azotea para sentarnos ahí. Se me quedo viendo fijamente esperando a que le cuente mi historia.

-¿Para qué quieras saberla si ya te das una idea?- mi voz sonaba entrecortada.

-A veces desahogarse es la mejor forma de superar un acontecimiento. –

-Pues que quieres que te cuente. – oculte mi cabeza dentro de mis rodillas – es la típica historia, el primer amor de una chica donde el chico solo la utilizo para su beneficio y la engañaba cada vez que podía hasta que se aburrió de ella y se fue, terminando de matar el pobre corazón de ella. –

-Al entrar en la escuela y cuando todos los chicos se enteraron que soy lesbiana me suplicaron que te conquistara y te destrozara el corazón. Como venganza de lo que les habías hecho, sin embargo yo nunca haría eso. Porque me enamoré de ti desde que empezaste a salir con mi hermano. –

-¿C-cómo? –

-Chrono me hablaba de ti todos los días y cuando comenzaste a comportar raro con el me di cuenta de que tipo de chica eras, sentí mucha curiosidad al conocerte y por eso vine hasta aquí. –

-¿No me odias por lo que le hice a tu hermano?...-

-No. Gracias a eso encontró su verdadero amor. – Me miro con ternura – Cambiando un poco de tema ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? Si no logró curar tu corazón y hacerte creer en el amor una vez más me iré por donde vine. –

-¿Por…?- no me dejo terminar.

-Porque te amo. –

-No creo que puedas…-

-Lo tomaré como un sí. –

Ese día nos la pasamos platicando de vez en cuando y a veces nos quedábamos en silencio, disfrutaba su compañía me hacía sentir ¿feliz? Hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera y llega ella para demostrarme que puedo volver a sentirme así.

Pasaron semanas y Fate parecía el príncipe azul que se había escapado del cuento de hadas de mi niñez. Es muy atenta y caballerosa, no le molesta nada en lo absoluto, cuando intento ser fría y cruel con ella, simplemente me sonríe y me sigue como cachorrito a su dueño y saben una cosa, me agrada, es como lo que siempre espere de mi primer amor y ella me estaba enamorando con cada día que pasaba.

Nos encontrábamos caminado por el parque comiendo helado, que ella me había comprado, agarradas de la mano. Es increíble, pensé que no demostraría ninguna muestra de afecto enfrente de personas pero me equivoque, a ella le vale un comino el pensar de las demás personas, solo le importa el mío. Dios, en verdad amo a esta mujer, ya lo admito. Se volvió parte de mí sin que yo quisiese.

-Desde que empezamos a salir varios de mis amigos me han dicho que termine contigo antes de que me mates a mi corazón. – no me dedique a verla.

-Y ¿qué les respondes? –

-Que nunca haría eso. – Detuvo su caminata para ponerse enfrente de mí – Porque estoy curando tu corazón. Y porque te amo. – solté un gruñido avergonzado para después besarla, no tardo en corresponderme.

-Te amo. – una vez más. ¿Cuántas sonrisa van contando esta? Sonreí, es contagiosa.

Lo logró, ella curo mi corazón y sin que yo lo pidiera, pero se me hacía muy bonito todo esto como para que no pasara nada malo, era demasiado hermoso. Sentir las mariposas mutantes en mi estómago todos los días gracias a ella, era muy hermoso. Sentir que la soledad queda muy lejos de mí gracias a ella, es fantástico. Todo es demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad, sé que algo malo pasará y me arruinará todo. Porque nada es perfecto en esta vida.

-Nanoha nada malo va a pasar. – ella y su manía de leer mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –

-Porque me prometí que si lograba curar tu corazón me quedaría contigo para siempre y evitar que nunca se cayera a pedazos otra vez. – La mire no muy convencida y sé que ella lo noto.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella plática, y nunca me dejo, siempre siguió a mi lado, haciéndome la chica más feliz de todo el universo. Pero aun después de esos dos años no estaba del todo convencida. ¿Y si pasaba algo que haga que el separarnos sea algo inevitable?

Escuche los toques de la puerta que interrumpieron mis pensamientos, gracias a dios. Me mire en el espejo unas dos veces más y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla mi vista recorrió aquel ser divino, descripción gráfica de la perfección.

Ahí estaba ella con un traje smoking negro, camiseta de botones amarilla y una corbata negra, se miraba tan deseable ¿Qué rayos estás pensando Nanoha?

-Te… te miras realmente hermosa… más de lo que ya eres. – su vista no se apartaba de mí.

Hice bien en escoger este vestido azul rey ajustado, que marca muy bien cada curva de mi cuerpo, un poco largo y con un corte en la pierna izquierda solo para dejarla ver más de mi piel. Al ver el deseo en sus ojos sonreí triunfante.

Hoy Fate me preparo una sorpresa para nuestro tercer aniversario, siéndoles sincera sigo sin creer que yo Nanoha Takamachi conocida en la escuela preparatoria como la "asesina de corazones" haya encontrado un "amor verdadero". Yo quien destrozo un sinfín de corazones solo porque le destrozaron el suyo con su primer amor el destino hace que el ser más perfecto del mundo se cruce en su camino para curar aquel corazón muerto. Siempre he pensado que no la merezco, pero soy egoísta y ya que está a mi lado no la dejare para nadie más. Ella es mía, y yo soy suya. No somos de nadie, más que de nosotras.

-Fate llamando a Nanoha, ¿Podrías bajar del mundo de tus pensamientos y prestarme un poquito de atención? – sentí un tacto suave y húmedo en mi mejilla.

-F-Fate-chan ¿Q-qué haces? – ella se rió.

-Es que no me prestabas atención. Solo quería decirte que ya llegamos al lugar. – Iba a girar mi rostro pero ella lo sujeto con sus suaves manos impidiéndome ver otra cosas que no fueran sus ojos borgoña. – Necesito que te quedes ciega por un momento – me sonrió con burla y yo solo hice un puchero pero acepte. - ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – me pregunto después de haberme cubierto los ojos con una pañoleta.

-Dos…- lo dije al azar.

-¡Ah! Si estás viendo. – en realidad no miraba ni un carajo pero ya me imaginaba el puchero que tenía en su rostro.

-No estoy viendo, solo le atiné, al parecer.-

-¿Cuántos dedos tengo ahora? – Está bien, para no atinarle diré otra cosa.

-Tienes un oso de peluche color blanco con un moño rojo. –

-¡Vez que si estás viendo! ¡Nanoha es una tramposa!- es broma, ¿cierto?

-Fate-chan no veo nada, te lo prometo por todo el amor que te tengo y por la terrible sensación de no poder ver tu lindo rostro gracias a este pedazo de tela. – suspiré y luego escuché su risa.

-Sé que no estás viendo. Desde el principio estabas mal solo quería jugar un poco contigo. –

-Mou~ ¡Fate!-

-Lo siento, lo siento. – escuche la puerta del carro abrirse y luego cerrarse.

-¿Fate-chan?- silencio. - ¿…Fate? – esto me está asustando.

Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, la soledad me estaba consumiendo tan rápido, solo por no sentir a Fate-chan a mi lado. Tenía miedo. Tengo miedo. La puerta del carro se abrió y yo ya estaba llorando sin darme cuenta.

-Nanoha… - al escuchar su voz solo me abalance hacía ella casi cayendo del carro pero poco me importo, ya que sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente y protegieron en un abrazo. –

\- Idiota… No me vuelvas a dejar sola sin decir nada. – sentí que apretó más su agarre.

-…- ella me cargo entre sus brazos y por cómo me acomodo, digo que me está cargando como princesa.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza sobre ella. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, seguía sin ver nada. Al sentir el latir de su corazón la tranquilidad llego a mí de un momento a otro. Después de un tiempo sus pasos se detuvieron y me bajo con cuidado, me puso en una posición para luego quitarme la pañoleta que cubría mis ojos. Lo primero que vi, como siempre, fueron esos ojos que te hipnotizan sin avisar.

-Feliz Aniversario Nanoha. – al decir eso, se puso a mi lado.

Estábamos en la playa, el mar era iluminado por la luz de la Luna y de las estrellas, era muy hermoso. Frente a mí había una mesa adornada con velas con los platos colocados en su lugar, en verdad era muy hermoso.

Siempre quise una cena romántica a la luz de la luna en la playa, obviamente con la persona que más amo, y hablar de cosas triviales sin importancia, escuchando un instrumental de un violín mientras disfrutamos de la noche.

Ya le había contado esta fantasía a Fate y ahora ella lo estaba haciendo realidad para mí.

Giré mi vista hacía ella, al verla solo la abrase con fuerza y ella correspondió mi abrazo dándome un beso en la frente. Levante mi rostro para encararme con esa mirada hipnotizadora y sonreírle.

-Me encanta Fate-chan, Gracias. – me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a disfrutar de la noche.- tomó mi mano guiándome hasta la mesa.

E de admitir que Fate se lució con la cena, hubo meseros a nuestro servicio y como aparecían, desaparecían en el momento. Al parecer tenían la orden de alejarse varios metros del lugar, eso me pareció muy bien, solo éramos Fate y yo. Y como en mi fantasía, la mayor parte de la noche estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y a veces Fate hacia bromas para hacerme reír y otras veces solo me daba muestras de afecto. Todo era perfecto en ese momento. No había nada más perfecto que eso o ¿sí?

Fate se levantó de su asiento para aproximarse a mi algo tímida e hincarse al frente mío y… ¡Oh mi dios! No puede ser…

Ella buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco, al encontrarlo sonrió, yo tenía mis manos cubriendo mi boca por la idea que traía en la cabeza y si es otra de sus bromas juro que la mato aun si me quedo sin el amor de mi vida, porque con eso no se juega…

Pero gracias a los dioses no me equivocaba, una cajita aterciopelada atrapo mi mirada sorprendida, al abrirse mostró un lindo anillo que tenía escrito "U&I" en él. Mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir, Fate paso un de sus manos por mis mejillas quitando las lágrimas de su recorrido.

-Nanoha, desde que mi hermano me hablo de ti sin saberlo o tal vez si lo supe pero no estaba segura, yo me estaba enamorando de ti. Al intercambiarme de escuela solo para conocerte me di cuenta de que lo mío no era una mera atracción hacia ti, yo realmente me enamoré de ti aun sabiendo todas las advertencias que me decían de ti y me enamore aún más cuando comprobé que eran ciertas. Varios te odiaban por lo que hacías mientras que yo te amaba por ello. Y me prometí que sería la persona que curaría y protegería tu corazón. Pero ahora… ahora Nanoha, quiero que me permitas ser la única que cuide y proteja a tu corazón por el resto de nuestras vidas así que… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-

-Sí, por favor cuida y protege mi corazón, y prometo hacer lo mismo con el tuyo Fate-chan. Si quiero casarme contigo… - me abalance sobre ella haciéndonos caer sobre la arena, riendo.

Nos reincorporamos después de un rato, ella tomo mi mano y me puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Nos sentamos en la horilla de la playa observando las olas romperse una y otra vez. Ella me abrazaba protectoramente y yo me acurrucaba cada vez más sobre su pecho, por un momento se acercó uno de los meseros dejando un violín guardado en su estuche luego de haberlo dejado alado de Fate-chan, el mesero se fue. Fate se separó un poquito de mí para sentarse a lado mío, agarro el estuche, sacando aquel hermoso instrumento, lo colocó entre su cuello y hombro para después recargar su mejilla y comenzar a tocarlo.

Conozco esa melodía como la palma de mi mano, River flows in you de Yiruma. Escuche a Fate, con toda mi atención puesta sobre ella, esa canción la toco en piano un día de instituto, no había nadie en esa aula de música y Fate, sin pedir permiso entro y comenzó a tocar aquella canción en el piano de la escuela. Se miraba tan linda, con esa expresión relajada, no fui capaz de apartar la mirada y sé que ella se dio cuenta, después de ese día aquella melodía que tuve la suerte de escuchar, se convirtió en mi canción favorita.

Al terminar de tocar, ella abrió sus ojos pero se volvieron a cerrar cuando encarcele sus labios con los míos para juntar nuestras almas con aquel beso. Aquel beso en el que le decía un sinfín de cosas que esperaba y los escuchase, que escuchara los 'Te amo' acompañados de los 'Nunca dejaré que te apartes de mí lado.' Pero sobre todas esas frases quiero que escuche mi mensaje de agradecimiento.

Porque…

Gracias a ti Fate Testarossa Harlaown, mi corazón logró revivir. Volvió a creer en el amor, y me hiciste sentir lo que pensaba que ya no lo volvería a hacer. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros y sé que lo tuyos por mí también lo son. Así que bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, con el romper de las olas como música de fondo quiero decirte solo una cosa.

-Gracias Fate-chan por amarme de verdad. –

* * *

 _Saben… Es la historia más típica y más rara (a mi parecer) que he hecho, pero igual espero que les haya gustado._

 _Se despide_ _ **Nashi T.H.D.H o/o**_


End file.
